Friendzoned
by TopazSunshine
Summary: Don't you know what it's like, loving someone who would never love you back? ―GoldCrystal
1. Chapter 1

_AN_

_This story contains one-sided MangaQuest shipping, a bit of DarkStone shipping, WildSide shipping. And a lot of friendshippy feels. BEWARE ;D also, this is going to be a **twoshot**__:)_

_Dedicated to my BFF Ryo Isami, the Princess of Heartbreak and also the Princess of Friendzone. _

* * *

(every time you call me a friend, I die a little more inside.)

* * *

They met when they were five.

Crystal was watching other kids playing in the sunshine, while she sat silently on a swing, her tiny fingers curled around the metal chains holding the swing up. She rocked gently back and forth, her hands gripping harder on the chains as she tried to gain speed.

"Need help?"

To her surprise, a boy from her playgroup was standing in front of her, wearing a smile so big that she was beginning to wonder if his cheeks hurt.

Before she could answer, he was behind her, his hands on the supporting chains. She glanced up at him in terror, her hands gripping the chains so tightly that her knuckles had gone white.

"Hang on!"

With what little strength a five year old boy had, he began to push her, and as the swing picked up speed, she felt a smile breaking out on her face ― something she hadn't experienced in a long time.

A bubble of laughter escaped her, and Crystal turned to look at the boy.

He looked anxious at first, but after seeing her joyful expression, he grinned and pushed the swing even harder.

Sadly, his energy reached his limits and the swing slowed to a reluctant stop. Crystal adjusted her skirt carefully and prepared to hop off, only to see the boy extend a hand out to her.

"Come on."

His hand reached out for hers, and for a moment, she hesitated, but accepted his gesture and grabbed his outstretched hand.

He seemed to be stunned for a moment. His face was slightly flushed and when her fingers curled around his, his face turned a darker shade of red and he seemed to freeze and have trouble breathing.

"What's your name?" Crystal asked softly, not wanting to scare the boy. At the sound of her voice, he seemed to snap out of his trance, and smiled at her.

"Gold," he replied quietly, his amber eyes sparkling as he gazed up at her. "What about you?"

"I'm Crystal," she replied, hopping off the swing. "And thank you, for pushing the swing."

"It was nothing," Gold stuttered, his face flushing as he scratched the back of his head.

As the two of them caught each other's eyes, they unknowingly realized that this was the start of a long friendship.

* * *

They were seven when he first saw her cry.

Since the day they had met, they had pestered their parents to take them to the playground every single day so that they could see each other.

Gold was a reckless kid, he was always running about, sliding down the slides head first and bashing his head when he fell, but before their parents could rush to his aid, he would jump to his feet and run back up to the top of the slide again.

Crystal was more careful. She would play with him, but backed out of the dangerous stunts that the boy always suggested. Still, despite all the warnings that the seven year old girl gave him, Gold still continued with his crazy stunts.

It wasn't because he wanted to impress his parents or that he wanted to be the coolest kid who could slide down a slide head first and not give himself a concussion while doing so.

It was because every time he got hurt, Crystal was there to help him up. Sometimes, he feigned pain just so he could feel her hands wrapping around his arm, or feel her soft skin brush against his.

Sometimes he could even feel her heart beating if she hugged him hard enough.

It didn't bother him if he went home with another scraped knee or with a new bruise. He just loved having the feeling of her hugging him, knowing that she cared.

But when he first saw her with tears trickling down her cheeks, the pain of seeing her so upset hurt him more than any other injury he had ever gotten.

It happened on a summer evening. Crystal was on her favourite swing ― the one that Gold had first pushed her on.

Over the years, she had learned to swing on her own, and she was kicking her legs with more force, hoping to swing higher and higher. Unfortunately, she had lost grip on the swing in her excitement, and tumbled down.

Naturally, Gold ran towards her, not caring that his head was throbbing from going head first down the slide, and not bothering about the sting in his knees from yesterday's accident.

When he finally approached her, he could see that she was struggling not to cry. Her hands were balled into fists and she was staring at her knees, avoiding Gold's concerned stare. To his relief, her knees were only scraped slightly, and there were a few scratches on her hands.

"It's just a scratch," she mumbled through clenched teeth. "It's nothing to worry about."

But he could see her looking away, blinking rapidly to prevent her tears from falling. She wasn't lying ― her injuries weren't serious and she'll be alright in a day or so. But seeing her huddled up into a ball, her eyes glazed with unshed tears, made him wish that it was him suffering instead of her.

He wrapped an arm around her and hugged her tight, and silently, she allowed her tears fall.

* * *

He gave her her first valentine when they were ten.

It was a simple, stupid card, in his opinion. It was pink and in shape of a poorly cut out heart. He had drawn a chikorita inside, because he knew that it was her favourite pokemon, and had signed his name in gold at the bottom.

It was a far cry from what she had given him. Crystal had handed him a card cut out in the shape of a cyndaquil. Her handwriting is neat on the front, and when he opens the card, he's greeted with a multicolored splash of spirals and stars and smiley faces.

Crystal leaves a box of his favourite chocolates on his desk and skips away happily, returning back to her seat. The other boys in their class flock to her, handing her flowers and stammering out 'happy valentine's day to her. She smiles at each one of them, and leaves the pile of flowers at a corner of her desk.

However, Gold's just glad that at the end of the day, the other flowers were crammed into her blue backpack, and that the only flower in her hand was a small, almost-crushed daisy that he had given her that morning.

* * *

They're not always joined up at the hip.

Gold realizes this when they turn fourteen. They're still in the same school and have the same classes, but Crystal's starting to hang out with a group of girls with completely contrasting attitudes and personalities. He doesn't mind, because he enjoys hanging out with other guys from some of his classes, like Red and Emerald. Crystal still calls him her best friend, and that's enough for him.

Crystal's friends are really pretty and good looking. There's a tall brunette with bright blue eyes, a shy blonde with a sweet smile, a crazy athletic brunette and a studious girl who's never seen without a book.

Then of course, there's Crystal.

She seems to stand out from the others, he muses to himself, whenever he sits with the other guys. He ignores their small talk and focuses on the group of girls. Crystal isn't as gorgeous as the blue-eyed brunette or as pretty as the short blonde, but there's something about her that makes him smile inwardly (and stupidly on the outside, according to Silver).

Crystal laughs with her friends, giggling over something the athletic brunette says. When she looks over at his table, she catches his eye and smiles at him, and Gold thinks he can feel his insides melt.

* * *

And now, here they are, seventeen and clueless.

"Will you please focus?" Gold groans, staring at the white papers scribbled with formulas and whatnot spread across the coffee table. They're at his house and were in the midst of doing their homework when Crystal felt the need to stand up and twirl around his living room, squealing gleefully.

"I can't!" Crystal shrieks, her long white skirt is billowing out, and her actions reminds him of the ballerina in the music box that he had given her for Christmas the year before. "Did I tell you that last night was positively the best night of my life?"

"You did," he grunts, grabbing his soda can and resisting the urge to crush it. "Like, four hundred times."

She had gone out on a date with some guy from their Chemistry class. He had taken her out for a movie and dinner, and then a long walk at the beach. Gold reaches out for a pillow and hugged it to his chest, abandoning the soda can, trying to tame the anger and jealousy swirling within him.

He didn't deserve her. Although Gold had never met the guy before, he didn't care if Crystal's date was the nicest guy in the world. He was still an enemy in Gold's eyes, because...

Because...

There was a sudden crash and Gold jolted up, alarmed, when he saw Crystal sprawled on the floor, her long hair tousled and her skirt crumpled. He would have gone over and helped her up, but she was still giggling happily. Standing on shaking legs, she got to her feet, and stumbled over to him, crumpling to a heap once she reached his side. Her long hair tickled his neck, and Gold shifted away slightly, adjusting his position so he could look at her properly.

Crystal let out a sigh, folding her legs and resting her hands on her lap. She leans against him, her small frame resting against his larger one. He doesn't protest, because he can see her flawless features clearly from his position― her sparkling crystal-coloured eyes, her sweet smile, her flushed cheeks. She leans in closer to him, and rests her head on his shoulder ― he doesn't care if her hair is tickling again ― and inhales deeply.

"Last night was wonderful," she says, exhaling slowly as she does so. He nods mutely, and resists the urge to push away the strands of midnight blue hair that falls on her face.

He hates how she sighs over the jerk's name. This isn't the first time, she's gone on a date, but it's the first time she's gushing over one.

Gold's fist clench. He wants to track down the jerk, pummel him repeatedly, and make him swear to never, ever see Crystal. Heck, he's so angry and frustrated now he wouldn't even mind killing the damn bastard.

"Although it's our first date, I feel like I've known him forever," Crystal says, avoiding his gaze and tracing circles on his carpet. He grunts in reply, and looks away, trying to control his emotions, his feelings, everything.

"And do you know what?" Crystal asks, resting her hands on her lap again, her fingers now playing with her skirt. She's avoiding his gaze, and there's a slight flush on her cheeks.

Gold closes his eyes and grunts again, and waves a hand to get her to continue. His other hand remains by his side, still balled into a fist. He's still musing over the threats that he will no doubt enjoy carrying out when the time came.

Crystal wraps her arm around his and snuggles closer. All thoughts of beating the boy up screech to a halt as he relishes the close contact of his best friend. She's so close that he can he can hear her slow breathing, feel her heart beating, and enjoy the soft touch of her fingers as they curl around his arm.

"He kissed me," she says in a rush.

* * *

His world crumbles apart.

Gold's eyes snap open and he jerks his head so he can look at her. His jaw is clenched, his eyes wide and pleading, wishing all this wasn't real, wishing that he had heard wrong.

Wishing that all of this was just another horrible nightmare that he would soon wake up from.

But the reality hits much harder than how words can describe. Her eyes are closed and her cheeks have turned a dark shade of crimson.

At this, all threats of ripping the damned bastard apart fly out of the window, and he feels his fist unclench. There's no way he can beat up the guy. Even if Gold does emerge successful in getting his threats across, there is no point.

Because he's already lost her.

Crystal leans in closer to him, resting the top of her head against his neck, and he can't find the strength to push her away.

Gold looks at the smile on his best friend's face, and he swears that he can feel his heart shatter to pieces.

* * *

Gold expects them to break up after a week or so, but they go steady for a couple of months. It sickens him, how she gushes about him every day, every hour, every minute.

It's even worse when he passes the jerk in the hallways. He is a polite, calm boy, who smiles at him whenever Gold stomps past him. Gold never fails to stare daggers at him, but the bastard simply shrugs and goes on his way. He's tempted to swing a punch at him or slap that stupid smile off his face, but thankfully (and unfortunately), Red or Silver is always there to hold him back.

* * *

"Gold? Are you busy?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm in the middle of beating Silver in pool, and this is going to be my fifth straight win today. What's up? Are you alright?"

"No..."

"Give me five minutes."

* * *

Gold bursts into Crystal's house with more force than necessary. He ignores the surprise on Crystal's mom's face, and the fact that her father had just dropped his glass of water in shock. His phone is buzzing with messages from his Red and Emerald, probably wondering why he just barged out of Red's house without saying anything.

He clicks his phone off and crushes it in his hand, letting the broken pieces litter the floor.

* * *

Gold thunders up the stairs and charges towards Crystal's room, ignoring the surprised calls from her parents. He realizes that Red's pool cue is still held tightly in his other hand, and he flings it onto the landing along with the remaining bits of his phone, not bothering to see where they land. He knocks on her door, and when there's no response, he simply kicks the door open and walks in.

* * *

She's a broken mess.

Crystal had crawled under her bed covers and now resembled a little cocoon, with only her head peeking out. Her blue hair is tousled and tangled, her makeup is a ruined mess and all traces of her smiles and happiness is gone. When he steps closer and sits on her bed, the tears in her eyes spill and roll down her pale cheeks, further ruining her already ruined makeup.

Gold reaches out for the tissue box lying on the floor next to her bed, and frowns when he finds it empty. He notices the little mountain of scrunched up tissues, and clamps his mouth shut.

Crystal lunges forward and buries her face in his chest, wrapping her arms around him and howling into his chest. He catches her brief gasps of "he left me" and "I thought we were meant to be together", and places a finger on her lips, silencing her. He instinctively puts his arms around her and holds her tight, resting his head on the top of hers and patting her back comfortingly, not caring if her mascara or tears ruin his new red hoodie.

They stay like this for a long time.

* * *

Of course, Crystal's parents tiptoe into the room, to see what the ruckus was about. Their eyes widen when they see their beloved daughter sleeping on her best friend's shoulder, her face tear stained, and her arms wrapped around said best friend's body.

Gold is half-sitting, half-lying down, one arm wrapped around Crystal to give her support. It's a pain to maintain the position, but Gold doesn't complain.

Crystal's parents step forward, worry evident in their eyes, but Gold waves them away.

They only comply when they see the angry glint in his amber eyes.

* * *

There's a huge crowd of students gathered around him.

Gold doesn't notice them. He's too busy trying to keep his anger under control. His hands are balled into fists, both already covered with blood. He ignores the cries and shouts of his fellow schoolmates, only registering the one currently sprawled on the floor. The damned heartbreaker has a broken nose, a couple of bruises, and is pleading for him to please goddamn stop.

He can hear Red yelling at him to snap out of it, and he can feel Emerald and Silver tugging his arms, screaming at him to stop.

Gold shakes them away, slamming Silver in the chest when the redhead steps in to intervene. Instead, he picks up the jerk from the front of his shirt and hauls him to eye level before letting go of him. He ignores the shrieks from the girls and the yells from the guys surrounding them.

He punches the guy in the face, and feels a smile creep up his face when he hears a sickening crack.

He doesn't care. He doesn't care. He doesn't _care_.

* * *

"Gold!"

There's a loud shriek and a flash of blue and suddenly he's thrown off balance.

"Don't hurt him anymore," she begs, clinging on to his shirt.

When he sees the tears in her crystal-coloured eyes, he feels himself nod and unclenches his fists.

The teachers lead him away, forcing him to walk away from the scene. The students are beginning to disperse too, and some help to bring the injured bastard to the nurse's office.

When he turns back, he realizes that Crystal is the only one standing in the middle of the deserted hallway, staring after him.

* * *

He gets suspended for a month.

"You're too reckless."

Gold winces as Crystal spreads some sort of ointment across his knuckles, and shrugs. "He broke your heart."

"You don't have to protect me," Crystal protests, leaning back and folding her arms. Gold's pleased that she falls back into her old self rather quickly, despite the harsh breakup.

"If I don't, then who will?" At this question, he looks straight at her, his amber eyes burning into her crystal orbs.

Crystal holds his gaze, and for once, she doesn't argue back.

* * *

Before they know it, they turn eighteen.

Gold has gone on dates throughout the year. He's quite a catch, according to the hushed whispers that echo down the corridor, the gossip circling the lunch rooms, and the admiring glances cast his way. And of course, after beating up a student in front of a huge crowd, he was successfully branded as the school's bad boy. The girls flock to him the second he had stepped back into the school after his suspension, and after futile attempts of trying to get them to leave, Gold simply lets them hang around, trying not to acknowledge their presence. Unfortunately, this enhanced his bad boy personality and causes more girls to throw themselves at him.

Gold dates the shy girls who come up to him, whispering how they've liked him since he met and _would he care to go on a date?_

He accepts, of course. A few choice girls at random, and the dates last a few weeks. Nothing serious. Emerald and Ruby complain about him treating his little fan club with such little interest, but he ignores them. The excuse he gives out is because they don't catch his eye, or that they don't appear that attractive to him.

But of course, the real reason is that they can never, and will never, hold a candle to Crystal.

* * *

Unlike him, Crystal doesn't date anyone after the whole fiasco from the year ago. She didn't really want to get serious with anyone for some time, she whispers to him when they're alone. They're huddled together in his bed, sharing his blanket and eating sweets. He nods and quickly shoved a tub of ice-cream in her hands when she had shown signs of crumbling down.

Crystal laughs softly, all traces of tears vanishing, as she digs into her ice-cream. Gold's glad that she had snuck out from the guest room that his mom had offered to her, and had crept into his room with a sheepish grin. When Gold's parents had gone to bed, the two of them headed downstairs and took all the dessert they could find, before taking their haul back to his room.

They spend a few hours laughing and telling stories, stealing each other's ice-cream and sharing chocolates. They whisper secrets, chuck pokedolls at each other, and fall in a giggling heap, wrapped in each other's embrace.

* * *

Gold wishes that he can freeze time.

Crystal's curled up next to him on his bed, her arms wrapped around his torso, her hair spread out across his pillow. Once again, he can feel the steady beat of her heart near his. Her head is resting gently on his chest, her slow, steady breathing like music to his ears.

He doesn't want the night to ever end.

Gold runs his fingers through her hair, combing her silky hair back. She shifts a little, eyelashes fluttering slightly, and he freezes, but then she lets out a soft sigh, and relaxes against him.

He leans down and kisses her softly on her forehead, before lying back and closing his eyes, hoping that that wouldn't rouse her from her sleep.

He just barely catches the small smile that lights up on her face, before sleep takes over him completely.

* * *

The years pass. They're twenty.

"When was the last time you've gone on a date?" Crystal asks.

They're at the swings from the playground where they first met. He's thankful that whoever designed the swings had the brains to make them be able to suit both children and teenagers alike. He blows at his bangs and thinks about how to answer her question.

After realizing that his mini fan club are just, quite frankly, shallow girls who just want him because of his looks, he had ditched them, much to the dismay of Red and Ruby. The last time he's gone out with one of them was probably a year ago.

Anyway, Crystal had tried setting him up with some of her friends too. He briefly remembers an awkward, quiet date with the studious girl ― Platinum, he guesses ― and a disastrous date with Crystal's friend Sapphire that resulted him in getting a black eye.

"It was probably months ago. Maybe a year," he ends up saying, rubbing a finger across his nose.

"There are at least hundreds of girls out there dying for your attention," Crystal says, reaching over the punch him lightly on the arm. "Mr Heartbreaker."

"King of Heartbreak, if I do say so myself," Gold declares, and stands up to give a mock bow. She laughs, and Gold doesn't bother stopping the growing grin on his face. He walks over to her, his grin turning into a smirk. Quickly, he steps behind her and starts pushing her swing. Crystal lets out a shriek, but doesn't attempt to stop him, and he picks up speed and lets her swing out even higher. Then, he heads back to his own swing and swings back and forth at a leisurely pace.

Laughter escapes from her lips, a sweet, chiming sound that echoes around the empty playground. Her dark blue hair cascades down her back, and the star earrings that he had bought for her sparkles in the late afternoon light. Her eyes are closed, her eyelashes dark against her flushed face.

She's beautiful.

* * *

Later, they lie on their backs in the flower fields in Cherrygrove City, side by side. Gold's simply looking at the clouds that float by, frowning slightly as he tries to make shapes out of the white, puffy objects that drift by lazily. Crystal's making a daisy chain, her fingers expertly weaving the stems of the fragile white flowers together.

"Why haven't you dated anyone else after so long?" Crystal suddenly asks, tilting her head slightly so she can look at him. He mimics her action, and instantly regrets it because he's instantly struck by the way the late afternoon sun caresses the contours of her face. The light catches the bright spark in her eyes, brings out the deeper blue strands of her hair, and gives her a sun-kissed, flushed face, that leaves him speechless for a long moment.

Gold shrugs, because if he speaks, he's pretty sure his voice is going to come out as a stammer.

"There must be a reason, right?" Crystal asks, scooting over much closer so that their shoulders are touching. He inhales sharply, and shakes his head, avoiding her gaze.

"Perhaps there's another girl?" Crystal presses on. "Someone you've admired for a long time?"

Gold weighed the pros and cons about revealing his secret to her. That he's been in love with her ever since he saw her across the playground fifteen years ago. That every single time she looked into his eyes, his heart skipped a beat.

"Yeah, there is a girl."

"And you never told me?" Crystal asks indignantly, tossing the half-finished daisy chain at him. He laughs, but it's a nervous one, and Crystal looks at him, curious.

"Who is she?"

Gold moves closer and rests his forehead against hers. His amber eyes stare into her crystal ones, and just like fifteen years ago, time just seemed to stop.

It was now or never.

"You."

* * *

_AN_

_Happy late Valentines' Day to everyone! This is going to be a twoshot.. hehe. There's going to be a happy ending for these two. I swear. Anyway I am still suffering from all the friendshippy feels ;_; *weeps* Of course, I'm sure everyone can relate to this, no? *hugs everyone in the friendzone* _

_Second part coming soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't want to ruin our friendship," she told him.

But she was unaware that she already had.

* * *

**Friendzoned 2**

(can't you see that I'm still in love with you?)

* * *

Two years, eight months and nineteen days had passed since Crystal had last seen her best friend.

That day, right after Gold's confession, she had ran all the way back home, hurriedly packed her bags and bought a ticket to Sinnoh. Running away was relatively easier than she expected, since she had already graduated and was planning to further her studies abroad anyway. Thankfully, her friend Platinum was planning to return back to Sinnoh at some point that week, and after a frantic phone call, the girl had agreed to go with her.

But of course, Gold had managed to get the information out of her parents, and had come running after her.

* * *

"Do you really have to go?"

As she was about to head into the airport, he had run up to her and grabbed her hand, squeezing it so tightly, that Crystal swore she thought her hand might break. She had tried to avoid his gaze, but his other hand was under her chin so she had no choice to look at him.

"Don't go. Please―"

"I'm sorry."

With that, she had pushed him away and had run into the airport, her tears streaming down her face.

"Thinking about him again?"

Crystal jumped as Platinum sat down next to her. The younger girl set down a cup of cocoa for her, before taking a sip out of her own.

"It's late. You should get to bed," Platinum said.

"I can't sleep," Crystal replied, taking a sip out of her cocoa. The sweet taste rolls across her tongue and she sighs. "I don't know what to do."

The younger girl nodded, and the two sit in silence, neither knowing what to say.

"It's eleven eleven," Platinum said suddenly, glancing at the clock. "Make a wish."

Crystal had never wished so hard in her life before.

* * *

"You miss him."

"I do not."

Platinum's boyfriend, Diamond, was sitting across her, quietly eating his slice of cheesecake, while Platinum chatted to Crystal.

"You're not the same girl from two years ago," Platinum said. "You were cheerful and happy and always laughing and smiling. But then..." She trailed off, not knowing how to continue when she saw Crystal's eyes start to water.

"But," continued Diamond picking up where his girlfriend had left off. "Maybe this will help."

The younger boy handed her an envelope. Upon opening it, she found a plane ticket back to Johto. Her mouth dropped open and she glanced up at the couple before her, ready to protest, but Diamond shook his head and Platinum reached out and squeezed her hands.

"Go Crystal," Platinum said softly. "Go back and give him an answer."

* * *

Three days later, Crystal found herself at Cherrygrove City, sitting on the swings at the playground where she had first met him. Her feet dug into the gravel as she screeched to a halt, tired of swinging for a whole hour.

Three days had passed and she had still not gone to see him. She had not even bothered with contacting anyone, not even her parents or her closest friends. She had checked into a hotel and had been staying there, not sure of what to do.

* * *

It was like falling off a cliff. Her life flashing before her eyes, the mistakes skimming across her vision, the sorrow filling her veins, and the forgotten memories flitting across her mind before finally crashing down when she reached the bottom.

But this time, it was an endless void, and she was still falling, head thrown back, back arched, screaming, awaiting the dreaded end that never seemed to come. Her mind was filled with flashbacks concerning him and the memories stung every fiber of her being.

No matter what, she would continue to fall, because there was nothing for her to hold on to.

* * *

The last bus to New Bark Town had come and gone.

She had stayed at the bus stop for hours, watching the buses go by, debating whether she should board them or not. Her fingers twisted at a withered daisy, plucking off the petals and letting the soft petals fall through her fingers (it reminded her so much of the twelve year old one pressed together in her diary back at home).

As she watched the last bus pull off, it's headlights the only source of light in the pitch darkness, she made a decision.

* * *

The journey to New Bark from Cherrygrove was not a long one, but unfortunately for Crystal, it had started raining heavily. And it certainly didn't help that she was wearing platform sandals.

By the time she reached his house, it was near midnight, and her blue dress was soaked and clinging on to her like a second skin. Her hair was in rat-tails and her makeup was ruined. Her left sandal was held tightly in her hand, the right one lost somewhere in the path towards New Bark. Her feet were sore and muddy and she was tired and exhausted, but she continued walking determinedly, only finally coming to a halt when she reached his house.

It barely changed since the last time she was here ― the time she had that sleepover at his house. The garden was overgrown and the fence was broken down in certain areas, but just looking at the old house made her heart ache.

Slowly, she inched up towards the front door, and reached out to knock gently. Then she recalled that it was midnight and this was Gold who was living here, and so she gave the wooden door a good, swift kick.

* * *

Five kicks later and a throbbing right foot, Gold still failed to answer the door. She knew he was in the house ― the curtains were drawn hastily, in typical Gold fashion ― and so she resorted to standing in the pouring rain, and threw pebbles at his bedroom window.

It was only when she threw her twenty-second pebble did the curtains finally parted to reveal a sleepy, gold-eyed boy.

At the sight of her, his eyes widened, while hers watered.

* * *

Seconds later, the door swung open, revealing the boy from her childhood, the constant silhouette in her dreams, and the figure of her memories.

"Gold." The name rolled off her tongue, familiar and comforting. The name had not left her lips for a long time and at the sound of her voice, his eyes raised to meet hers.

"Crystal." His voice was hoarse, and filled with pain, unhappiness, regret, and... longing. His eyes were dull, no longer filled with life and mischief. His mouth was half-smiling, half-frowning, as if he couldn't decide between being delirious with joy or filled with misery.

Minutes passed, with both of them holding each other's gaze, never faltering. Finally Gold stepped back and rummaged for something, before chucking it at her.

She stared at the garment in her hands. It was the red hoodie he wore when he comforted her after her breakdown. She could tell it was the same one because the hoodie still had the faint mascara streaks from nearly five years ago.

Crystal looked at him in surprise, but he shrugged and simply grunted.

"You're cold. Come on in."

"No," she said suddenly, her voice surprising her. It was no longer calm, but shaky and distressed. Gold looked startled as well, but leaned against his doorframe, raising his eyebrows.

* * *

"You left," Gold said quietly. "Without saying goodbye."

"I..."

"Pushing me away and running into the airport doesn't count." Despite his lighthearted tone and small smile, his words are like sharpened daggers, piercing her heart and soul.

He still hadn't quite mastered hiding his emotions, because when her eyes met his, his eyes were filled with anguish.

And it broke her heart because she knew that she was the cause of it.

"Look, I think this isn't the right time for this now," Crystal says carefully, because she's certain that if he doesn't do anything, she is definitely going to burst into tears. "I'll come again tomorrow."

She turns to leave, and walks out into the rain. Despite the hoodie draped hastily over her shoulders, the rain slides across the uncovered skin, causing her to shiver.

She feels horribly cold, both inside and out.

* * *

Suddenly there's the splashing of puddles, and a warm hand grabbed hers. The other hand grabs her by the shoulders and spins her around, so she can face him clearly.

"No," Gold cuts her off. "Let me say this to you before you leave."

The word 'again' is left unspoken, but Crystal looked up at him and nodded.

* * *

"I fell for you ever since we met nineteen years ago at that very playground. I didn't realize it then, and I know this sounds horribly clichéd, but once you left, I realized that you were everything to me. Like the only star in the sky, the only light in the darkness," Gold said quietly. "You were the most precious thing that was mine, and..." he paused to rake a hand through his messy hair, before planting both his hands on her shoulders. "And I was so stupid to lose you."

"It wasn't your fault," Crystal's voice was trembled. "I was scared. Confused. I didn't know what to do. I didn't have an answer."

"You don't have to give me an answer," Gold said softly, brushing away the rain and tears sliding down her cheeks. "Just seeing you right now is enough for me."

* * *

Crystal was torn between reaching out to embrace Gold or step back. She didn't know how to act, how to feel. She was lost.

Half of her longed for him, and ached to be with him. She had known him nearly all her life, and she could hear the truth in his words. He really did, truly loved her.

And she could tell that he still did.

But the other half of her was brimming with angst, because, even though she loved him as a friend, he was still a brother in her eyes. He was like an elder brother, and the love she felt for him was no different than a younger sibling's love for an older one.

* * *

Gold stepped back and surveyed her. It was like he had barely noticed the girl drenched in the rain, with her clothes all wet and clinging to her. It was as if he had not seen her matted, tangled hair, or her streaked makeup and tears.

His amber eyes bore into hers, and it felt like he was staring straight into her soul, and seeing the real girl nestled inside. The girl that mattered, deep down, hidden away from the rest of the world.

The girl that he fell in love with.

* * *

"Lost your glass slipper, Cinderella?"

His words sparked an old memory in her. Bits and pieces of a long forgotten memory came flooding back, like an old film reel that had begun working again.

She remembered how Gold used to love to steal one of her shoes when she was little, because she'd loved the fairytale Cinderella so much. He explained years later that he just wanted to poke fun at her love for the story, and wanted to let her feel like her favourite fairytale princess, and that even if she wore sneakers instead of glass slippers, one day her prince would come.

She had always laughed and swatted him away, flushing slightly because she would never know how to answer his question. A groan or a swat to a head, perhaps, but she had never given him a proper answer.

And now, sixteen years later, she had finally gotten one.

* * *

"No," Crystal said finally, her voice cracking. "I lost Prince Charming."

And then, she wrapped her arms around his neck stood on tiptoe, and pressed her lips to his.

* * *

It didn't matter that the rain was still pouring on them, that they were both drenched and stands of their hair was plastered on their cheeks and necks. It didn't matter that Crystal's remaining sandal fell beside them into a puddle with a soft plop. It didn't matter that both their faces were streaked with both tears and rain.

All that mattered was that they were finally reunited, and come rain or storm, nothing would tear them apart ever again.

Not now, not ever.

* * *

She was still trapped in that endless void, and she was still falling, but when she looked into his eyes, it felt as if she had jerked to a halt. The wind had died down, and the world around her wasn't a blur any longer.

Because she had finally found something to hold on to.

* * *

_"Hey Crys."_

_"Yes Gold?"_

_"What's your biggest fantasy?"_

_"To be kissed in the rain! What about you?"_

_"To be the one you're kissing in the rain."_

* * *

_AN:_

_Happy Birthday Crystal! Anyway, I guess this story was a lot shorter than the first chapter, because for the first chapter, I was working on many different scenes from different moments of their life, but as for this chapter, I was only focusing on one point in time. Anyway, Im really sorry for the lack of updates, school's just started and I've been really busy, with nearly no time for writing. Plus, I''m at a loss for Chapter 4 of Cafe Gracideas... Oh well._

_By the way, I worked out an alternate ending for Friendzoned. It will be released in a few days time. Stay tuned! :D_

_Thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

(i can't love you the way you love me.)

* * *

_Several years later._

"Are you ready?"

"Of course," Crystal said as she smoothed the skirt of her dress. She smiled at her best friend, who was leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets, looking bored.

"Stop smoothing that skirt. We're going in anytime now," Gold commented, running a hand through his hair and smiling at her.

"Alright," she replied softly, but still continued to adjust the white dress, completely ignoring his advice.

"If Ruby walked in right now, he's going to throw a sissy fit if he sees you constantly smoothing out that dress, and then he'll never let me hear the end of it," Gold complained as he crossed the room and stood next to her. He took her hands in his. "You look beautiful just the way you are right now."

Crystal flushed at the praise, and at her reddened cheeks, Gold's eyes clouded over and he looked away, brushing a finger against his nose. She stood up, wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her forehead against his.

"Thank you," she said quietly. His amber eyes gazed back at her, and a lump formed in her throat when she saw his eyes mist over. She bit her lip as she felt tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

Gold hugged her back tightly, and she rested her head on his shoulder. A few seconds passed, with both of them trying to get a hold of their emotions, before Gold pulled back and rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Pull yourself together," he ordered, grinning despite his red eyes. "Today is the day you've been waiting for. Don't ruin it by crying."

"I'm not crying," she murmured, resting her head against his shoulder again. "I've just got something in my eye."

He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her against him.

"Me too."

* * *

The organ played the familiar notes, and they could hear the faint shuffling of feet as everyone stood to welcome them.

Behind the closed doors, Gold turned to Crystal, who was gripping her flowers so tightly that her knuckles had gone white, and extended his arm towards her. She smiled at him, and wrapped her arm around his, hugging it tightly. He returned the smile, before turning back to face the now open doors.

Before them was a long aisle, and at the end they could see a young red-haired man, waiting patiently for them.

"Come on Cinderella," Gold said softly. "Time to go meet your prince."

* * *

They looked beautiful together.

The bride and the groom had just finished their first dance together, and now the groom, Silver, was chatting happily to his friends, Blue, Ruby and Platinum. Gold took a sip of champagne and scanned the room, curious about where the bride had disappeared to.

A hand tapped his shoulder, and he turned to see said bride, her namesake eyes filled with merriment, and her cheeks flushed.

"Gold," she said softly, clasping her hands together. "May I have this dance?"

He laughed. "Shouldn't I be asking you that instead?"

Her eyes sparkled, and she took his hands. "I'm not taking no for an answer."

* * *

The two of them found themselves walking towards an empty balcony, instead of the crowded dance floor. In a flash, Crystal remembered the times where they waltzed around Cherrygrove's flower fields under the night's stars. She glanced at Gold, and judging by the fond look in his eyes, he certainly had not forgotten those memories as well.

"Are you going to step on my feet?" Crystal asked, grinning as she rested one hand on his shoulder, and taking his other hand.

"Hey," Gold protested. "That was when we were twelve. My dancing skills obviously got better since then."

"Liar," she murmured, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Fine," Gold said. "I'll lead."

* * *

As they spun around the balcony, they only had eyes for each other. The young man with the messy hairstyle and the glint in his eyes; and the pretty girl with flushed cheeks and sweet giggles.

Despite the ring on the girl's finger, nothing would ever come between their friendship and love for each other.

It was an unspoken promise, and the stars were their only witnesses.

* * *

_AN:_

_There you have it! The alternate ending. Sadly though, I read through Part 2 and this section multiple times, but I couldn't find a way to link them together. I'm afraid they clash together really badly, because its so rushed and skipping ahead a couple of years. And the part where Gold and Crys were trying not to cry, might seem a little familiar, because it was from my old story, Bride :)_

_Anyhow I'm really sorry for not updating much, school is taking its toll on me. I really miss writing, and I hope I can update a lot more quicker! Thanks for always being so patient guys, it really means a lot to me :)_

_Happy belated birthday to Emerald, Blue and Pearl! I didn't get to write birthday stories for them ;_; maybe next year... _


End file.
